5thagefandomcom-20200213-history
Bladon Pikren
Bladon hails from a Realm ruled by the oppressive Arcadian Alliance. Not too long after being accepted into the prestigious Battle Mages unit in the Arcadian Army, his home was attacked by the otherworldly Eldrazi. Bladon's unit was amongst the first to attack, and as he went to strike at them, he was instantaneously warped to the main realm. He is now questing to return to his home, and to finish his fight with the Eldrazi scourge, all while attempting to coincide with peoples his kin has subjugated and assume to be sub human. Background Bladon was born around a year after the Arcadians invaded Mt. Belez-Al, the capital of Arcadia's Dwarves. He enjoyed a comfortable, middle class upbringing alongside his 2 younger brothers, Tankrid and Baldwin, mother, an engineer for the Arcadian Army, and father. During his childhood, he had a best friend in Emicho, another human who would go on to join him as a Battle Mage. Acceptance Into The Battle Mages The Battle Mages are an elite and illustrious branch of the Arcadian Army, focusing on pushing its ranks to the limits, physically and arcane. Every 5 years, they accept 500 applicants to go through the 6 months of trials, after which the best 100 will be invited to join there ranks. With the help of his mother's influence, Bladon was accepted into the trials, along side Emicho. Not too long after, they made friends with Aicard, an elf who had attempted 4 times prior to be accepted into the trials. It was him who helped Bladon hone his arcane abilities. Despite his efforts, Bladon originally placed 101st, just shy of joining The Battle Mages. Furious, and unable to accept the shame of just barely being unable to join, Bladon hatched a plot to murder one of the other applicants to push himself forward. One drunken applicant shoved through a window later, and Bladon officially ranked 100, just good enough to be accepted. However, fate came forward with cruel irony, as the 1st place applicant publicly renounced his invitation in protest of the Arcadian's cruel treatment to the other races. As a result, Bladon was offically accepted at rank 99, rendering his heinous act ultimately without purpose. The Eldrazi Invasion, And Arrival To Parabor Not even a month after being accepted into The Battle Mages, The Eldrazi invaded the realm. The Arcadians threw everything they had at them, which included Bladon. His specific group made first contact against them after they charged towards the menace. They were no match, however, as the towering beasts vaporized each and every soldier foolish enough to get within range. Through sheer luck, Bladon was able to weave through the death and devastation to get close enough to the nearest Eldrazi to strike at them with his sword. Just as it was about to slash through, Bladon's vision was filled with white for what seemed like a minute. What used to be a ruined city block with death in every corner, is now a calm plains with a clear sky and a small town in the distance. With his warrior's rage still coursing through him, he charged towards that town in search of help. The first person he ran into was a calm Half-Orc who would later identify himself as Orthnag. Confused, as the Arcadians had supposedly slain all of the Orcs, he demanded to know where he was. When he was told Mirium Vale, he realized something bigger has happened, and judging from his connection to his arcane abilities feeling weaker than they should be, he was inclined to believe Orthnag. Ordinarily conditioned to treat anyone that wasnt a human or elf with disdain, Orthnag's calming presence and demeanor allowed him to confide his situation, to which Orthnag said to seek out and join his classmates Barakka, Heath, and Olaf, who were student adventurers and would be most likely to help him return home. He found them in The Rowdy Room and, after a tense introduction, joined them on their adventures. Category:Player Characters